Halloween
by MidnightSocrates
Summary: Neji moves away then 10 years later he returns to find that Tenten has suffered a traumatic experience. He slowly tries to mend the broken bond, but it doesn't phase her troubled mind. Will the horrible experiences she endured repeat itself again?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my Halloween special! :D I woke up one morning and it was really dark and cold, I had a really upsetting dream and this special is based on my dream. Well, not the whole thing but the main parts. The story is not really going to be horror... well it is, but I don't know if I can pull it off as scary, but I'll try my best. I hope you enjoy the Halloween special! I'll resume updating Hypothesized and Student and Teacher when I'm done with this. This story won't take long so I hope you like it! The

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Naruto. How sad! **

* * *

I woke up to the cool morning breeze and shot up from bed.

_Cool morning breeze…_

That meant that October was here! I slid into the kitchen and squealed.

"Mom! It's time for candy!!!"

"Yes Teny, I know. Oh and Neji dropped by this morning. He left you a note on the counter."

I ran to the counter and ripped open the note.

_Dear, Tenten_

_I'm going to be moving to Tokyo this afternoon. I wanted to see you one last time before I leave. I hope you come to the park._

_Neji_

"What does it say honey?"

I swallowed back my tears and stuffed the note into my pajama pockets.

"N-nothing mommy. Neji wants to meet at the park again…"

"Oh! That is wonderful, are you going?"

"…Yes mom."

"Okay, you better get ready then."

I crawled up the stairs and grabbed the closest clothing hanging on my dresser.

"Honey, don't forget your chap stick, it's cold out."

"Alright mommy!"

I didn't get my chap stick, I just ran as fast as I could to the park to see Neji. I wanted to know why he was leaving. And worst of all why was he leaving when we pinky promised to trick or treat together.

"Tenten, you came."

I looked into pale white eyes and panted heavily from running fast.

"Wh-Why?"

"Uh, my mommy got a job in Tokyo and since she's the only person I live with, I have to leave."

"B-b-but Neji, we pinky swore!"

"I wasn't being serious stupid."

Tears threatened to spill over. I bit my tongue to keep me from crying.

"…But Neji…"

"Neji! Come on, we'll be late." His mother called out.

"N-Neji…"

I grabbed his hand and clung on for dear life.

"Let go of me. I hate you Tenten…"

"No you don't! Stop lying!"

I couldn't hold my tears back any longer, the hot tears poured down my cheeks and I hiccupped uncontrollably.

"The real reason why I'm leaving is because I hate you Panda head! I'm sick of looking at you everyday! I hate you!"

Neji ran to his mother and gave me the dirtiest look before getting into a vehicle and leaving.

I sat on the merry-go-round crying all by myself.

**10 years later**

I woke up to the cool morning breeze and buried my head deeper into the pillow.

_Cool morning breeze…_

Ugh, it was October again… Perfect. The worst time of my life has come around yet again.

Groggily I rose from my bed and grabbed my uniform. I slid into the white button up shirt and zipped up the plaid blue and green skirt. I slipped on my black converse and threw my back pack over my shoulder.

_Brrrring brrring_

Ugh… stupid phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning beautiful. Are you almost out?"

"Ino, why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to remind you that Halloween is coming up and I'm inviting you to my party before anyone!"

"…Ino, can we not do this?"

I opened the door while wedging the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Now Tenten don't start. You pinky swore that we would do something this year."

I remembered back to last Halloween. Ino dragged me to a haunted house… she screamed and I drank my apple cider. She got candy and I was texting my other friends. She was having fun and I was having the worse time of my life.

"Alright, alright. I'll go to your party." I grumbled.

"Good because I'm not taking no for an answer."

She sounded close by… hmm I wonder why? Hey! That so rhymed!

I looked to the side and saw her talking to me on the phone. I rolled my eyes and shut my phone closed.

"Hey! You didn't even say bye!" she whined.

"…Ino, ugh never mind."

We walked to school in silence, well on my part, Ino was another thing, she would not stop going on about her party.

"So then I asked him and he was like sure I guess, and then I was really? And he said yeah sure. So what did you think?"

Oh boy… I didn't hear anything she just said.

"…Uh, sounds like you'll have fun."

"Oh! I know right?!"

I nodded and offered her a smile.

"So has anyone asked you to the Halloween dance?"

"For the last time… no. I'm not going and I don't want to go to your party, but you're making me do it against my will."

"Tenten stop whining. You'll get wrinkles on your forehead."

"Thanks mom…" I said sarcastically.

Ino stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sakura is going to kill us if we don't get to her locker before the bell."

"Why should we? She's just going to complain about Sasuke again."

"Oh come on! It's kind of funny, ne?"

Well she did have a good point there. What the hell, I was in a mood to laugh.

"Just show me the way." I snorted.

We arrived at Sakura's locker and she was crying… as usual.

"Guys, Sasuke said he was going to break up with me for being to clingy!"

She sobbed on to Ino's new shirt and by the looks of it, she wasn't too happy about it.

"Forget him, he's a jerk." Ino cooed.

I rolled my eyes and watched my favorite soap opera.

"Tenten what do you think?" Sakura sniffled.

"Sasuke is a gay emo ass! I don't why you stand that ass. YOU should break up with him!"

She sniffled and nodded.

"Y-Your right Teny! I should break up with him. He doesn't own me!"

"Yeah Teny is right…" Ino added unsure.

"I'm going to find that idiot!"

Sakura and Ino stomped off to their first class and left me in peace.

"Ah… finally…" I sighed.

I needed some time to myself this morning and I didn't care how long it lasted… well that's not entirely true. I was always kind of moody on this day.

"If those are your friends, then it wasn't nice of you to say that."

My eyes shot opened and I looked to the person who _rudely _interrupted my peace and quiet.

"What of it?" I snapped.

I couldn't see anything, just long brown hair. His locker door was covering his face.

"You should always treat your friends with kindness."

"Look dude, I'm not in the mood alright? Spare me the lecture."

The locker closed shut and I was looking into pale white eyes. My fingers went numb and my hands felt so cold.

_Pale white eyes? Long brown hair in a ponytail? It couldn't be…_

"Then I feel sorry for your friends."

I composed myself and shook off the sudden anxiety.

"…whatever idiot." I mumbled.

I stormed off to my class and sat down in my seat.

_It couldn't have been… No, there's just no way. That guy is long since… gone. Tokyo is far away from here, practically on another continent. _

Just then the same guy walked into the class.

"Ah, class we have a new student today transferring from Tokyo private high. Hyuga Neji."

My blood turned cold and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

_Hyuga Neji…_

He sat down in the desk in front of me, but I didn't look in his direction once, well… not until he sat down.

"Pssst! Tenten! Over here!" I looked over at the person who called me.

"Oi, what do you Naruto?"

"Who's the new guy?"

"He can hear you! Shut up." I hissed.

Naruto slumped back down in his chair and began picking his nose again.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

Something flicked my head when I rested it against the cold hard desk. I looked at the thing that hit me. A note…

I opened it and it read.

_Tenten, _

_Meet me at the park after school._

_Neji_

Anger and hurt boiled inside of me and I quickly scribbled down a few words. I threw it harder than necessary at the guy in front of me.

The bell rang and I dashed out of class, wanting to get as far away as possible from the new guy.

* * *

Neji's POV

I kind of didn't want to come back to Konoha, but at the same time I was relieved that we finally came back.

I wanted to check and see if Tenten was still here, but at the same time I was nervous about seeing her again. When I left 10 years ago… I was harsh towards her and I'm more than sure that she probably hated me.

I walked down the street I used to live on continued down the road Tenten stayed on. I found her house, but when I knocked on it the neighbors came out and told me that the owner had died just a couple of months before, almost a year.

I went home that night and got ready for my next day at school. It wasn't the middle of the year, but it had already started so I was kind of anxious about it.

I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and my mother drove me to school.

"Good luck sweetie."

My mother kissed my cheek and I groaned. She didn't have to do this all the time, I wasn't a little kid anymore.

I got out and walked into the office and got my things. I was on my way to my locker when I saw her…

_Tenten…_

She looked bored and irritated listening to a pink haired girl cry over a guy. I was amused by the faces she kept making. She would roll her eyes and twitch whenever the pink girl would say 'love'.

Then the pink girl asked Tenten a question. I listened out for her answer and got back something that was out of place. My Tenten would never talk like that.

_My Tenten…_

Her friends left her standing there in the hall. She leaned against the lockers and sighed happily.

She seemed to be very annoyed with them and it was definitely something _my_ Tenten wouldn't do.

I opened my locker and spoke to her from behind the door. But little did she know that I was looking at her through the cracks of the door.

"If those are your friends, then it wasn't nice of you to say that."

I referred back to her sudden outburst with the pink girl's conversation.

She turned to the locker door and watched my movements carefully.

"What of it?" she snapped.

I was taken by surprise at her bitter tone, but went on with my lecture anyways. She took in everything that I did carefully and from the expression she wore, she looked like she was concentrating really hard on me, not being able to see my face.

"You should always treat your friends with kindness." I stated.

Which was true, but due to certain events from past years with her, I was being a hypocrite.

"Look dude, I'm not in the mood alright? Spare me the lecture." She hissed.

I smirked and closed my locker and looked straight into her eyes. Her whole body stiffened and she stood there with a confused expression. I knew she remembered me after seeing her reaction.

"Then I feel sorry for your friends." I added gently.

She shook her head gently and regained her composure and covered her shock with anger.

"…whatever idiot." She mumbled before storming down the hallway.

I was about to reach out and grab hold of her hand, but decided against it. This was the reaction I was expecting and I didn't blame her. I was harsh the last time we saw each other.

I walked into the first class and saw that the room had gotten quiet. I met with those big brown eyes once more. This time she looked away and didn't look back.

The teacher introduced me and I saw that she tensed up again. I was instructed to sit in the seat in front of her and I did as I was told. Now normally people would be oblivious to the person sitting behind them, but not me. I could feel her eyes burning holes into my back side and I smirked.

This means that she still cared enough to not forget me. I was happy about that…

I had enough of being so close to her yet not even getting to hear her voice. So I ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled down some words on it and threw it behind me.

I heard her open the note and start to write something. She threw it back at me with more force than necessary. I opened it and read it.

_Drop dead asshole! I don't even know you._

_P.S: Don't ever talk to me again!_

I was about to reply when the bell rang and she stormed out of the classroom. I sighed and picked up my things and went to my locker.

_So much for apologizing… Hmm maybe with her favorite holiday Halloween coming up, I could make it up to her. _

I had my plan already. I was going to bribe her to talk to me by using her favorite holiday.

Little did I know that I was in for the biggest shock of my life.

* * *

What do you think so far? Was it alright? Please review!!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, it's been like 2 years right? I'm so sorry! I'm a jerk face. Well since my college life is a little slow these days, I decided to continue with this Halloween special which is long overdue. So I'm very sorry for this long ass wait but here is chapter 2 of Halloween!

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

I can't believe that jerk actually had the nerve to throw a note at me! Ugh… I was beyond pissed off that he thought he had the right to even look in my direction.

"Oi, Ten? What's the matter? You seem… I don't know, kind of out of sorts. Kind of like that chick from that Halloween movie, you know when she sees something she didn't want to but since she didn't want to be killed she like swallowed her barf?" Ino ranted.

"Oh believe me, I would throw up if I had the energy to do so…"

I was in such a ridiculously bad mood, I needed to let off some steam.

Ino stopped her ranting and slowed down her pace. I didn't notice until she tugged on my arm, I was thinking about all the way I could ignore Neji Hyuga.

"Ten, I know that day is just around the corner and I honestly don't mean to bring it up and all but… I just want you to be happy and have a good time and…."

"Ino, please. Can we not? I know that day is around the corner but I'm not in the mood for it to be brought up. I'm still…." I was cut short of breath when sudden sounds of screaming came into my thoughts.

Ino looked concerned and was ready to panic since I was non-responsive to her shouting my name.

"Ten! Ten! Are you alright? Seriously, you're starting to worry me. What's wrong?" She shouted.

"I'm sorry Ino. I should be getting back home. I need to do my Calculus homework."

"But…" Ino cut in.

"I'm fine. Really. Don't worry, I think I need to nap." I smiled and lied smoothly.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked.

"Couldn't be more positive. I'll call you tonight, okay?" I said, trying to be alone as soon as possible.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning then. I'm always here for you Ten, you're my best friend." Ino informed me.

I smiled and waved to her as I slowly walked off. I knew lying to her wasn't the best thing to do, but I had to be alone. All day was like a struggle not to cry and a struggle to even breathe. I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all of this week. I hated October but more importantly, I hated Halloween.

I avoided walking by the house I used to live in as a child. It held nothing but horrific memories for me. I asked for it to be destroyed but the town decided it be best if it stayed standing for scenic reasons. I was morbidly depressed about this decision.

I took a long deep breath before entering my new residence.

"I'm home aunt Kim." I called out.

"Come in the kitchen, I'm baking cookies!" She shouted back sweetly.

"Hey."

"How was school? I heard the Hyugas returned today. Did you see Neji? You guys were inseparable when you were little. It was so cute. Your mother used to say…." she trailed off realizing that I winced when she said the word _mother_.

"Oh Ten, I'm sorry… I just wanted to share the story of…"

"I know aunt Kim." Don't worry." I smiled. "I'm doing fine. I promise. I need to do my homework okay?"

She nodded and smiled while handing me a pumpkin shaped cookie.

I went up the stairs and into my room. I put down my things and tossed the cookie on the desk next to my Calc homework.

I lived with my aunt Kim, who wasn't married but lived with her common law husband Kin. I was grateful for them taking me in on such short and unexpected notice. I wish circumstances were different. Unfortunately, I had to live the life that was given to me.

* * *

**Morning**

I woke up still feeling… depressed. I wasn't in the mood for anything. All I could think about was a year ago from everyday this week. They were the greatest and the worst of my life.

"Ten, Ino called yesterday evening but you were asleep." My uncle told me.

"Oh, sorry Kin, I was just so tired… I must have fallen asleep fast." I slowly gathered my thoughts and rubbed the sleep that lingered on my eyelids.

"You didn't eat dinner last night, you must be starving. Your aunt warmed up a hot pocket for you and poured some OJ. Hey… are you okay sweetie?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just stressed out about… school and homework. I think I need to go to sleep earlier." I smiled and got out of bed.

"Okay, I'm here if you need anything. I love you and so does your aunt. Well, you better get ready for school or you'll be late." He walked off smiling, getting ready for the day.

The truth, I was falling apart inside. I mean how does a teenager deal with the fact that just a year ago her parents and little sister were killed right in front of her own eyes by someone that should've been trustworthy?

* * *

How was it? I know it might be a little too short but I wrote this on a whim and writer's block kicked in so I stopped it a little early but expect more than this in the next chapter. As always please review and let me know how it was! Thanks for reading! And again sorry for being gone for so long!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it! Please review after you read, I would love to read your thoughts. Enjoy!

* * *

I arrived at school, this time having my uncle drive me since it was too rainy. I didn't meet with Ino because I was still in a bad mood. I wanted nothing more than to cease to exist this week. I missed them terribly... I had to use all my concentration to not think about them every moment. My heart felt so heavy and empty. How could people just be so vicious and envious that they would ruin another person's life just so they could be happy?

I was beyond trying to comprehend why that person did this. All I know is that I wanted to be left alone and have my family back.

I walked into the school and passed by my friends as if they didn't exist.

"Hey Ten!" Ino called out.

"Hey Ten! Ms Ten! I know you heard me!" Sakura shouted.

I hadn't noticed anyone calling me, much less saw anyone in the hall… until I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized.

I looked up to see who I rudely ran into, I found someone who I wished I would never see again. Him…

"It's okay Teny." Neji answered.

"Ugh, what is it with you? You come back to Konoha and think that everything would be just fine between us?" I snapped.

He looked quite shocked that I had so much resentment toward him.

"Look, I know that last time we saw each other wasn't on good terms. I've changed and I came to apologize to you." He said softly.

I didn't want to deal with this, they were all just pushing me closer to my breaking point. I needed some air.

"Whatever Hyuga. Just stay away from me. You don't know me anymore! And I sure as hell don't know anything about you." I hissed.

I stalked away feeling even more upset than before. When would this month just end and be over with? Why does this all have to come back up?

"Hey Ten…"

"Not now Ino!" I hissed lightly.

Ino stepped back, I bet she could feel the hurt in my voice. I didn't mean to chase her away but I couldn't let them know how I felt. They would only treat me differently and that was something I knew I would regret.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

"Neji, right?" Ino turn toward him.

"Uh… yes. You are?" He replied.

"I'm Ino, Tenten's friend. How do you know her?"

"I used to be her friend as a child. I moved to Tokyo with my parents after they got a divorce. I couldn't tell her the reason so I was very rude when I told her to let me go." Neji explained.

"Oh… so you're the guy she used to talk about. Well… to be honest you actually deserve to be treated as such by her. But who am I to talk right?"

"Ino… does she naturally just hate me that much?" He asked.

"Neji… you have to understand that she's in a fragile state right now. I mean how would you feel if your parents were murdered and you had to watch every second of it!" I snapped more harshly than anticipated.

I wish this Neji guy would get the hint. She just doesn't want him in her life just like he did 10 years ago.

"Ino, what was that about?" Sakura asked innocently.

"He's the guy Ten talks about. You know? The one from her childhood?"

Oh my goodness, I couldn't believe Sakura was still drawing a blank from this. She was like the slowest, blonde, red headed person I met. I mean I was blonde and I wasn't that bad. She just didn't get it.

"He's the reason she was such a pain in the ass in the beginning of our friendship."

I soon saw the realization twinkle in those stupid green eyes of hers.

"Oh! He's the jerk face that broke her heart. I can't believe he even bothered to come back…. Now that I think about it, he is kind of cute." She giggled.

Ugh… this girl definitely needed some kind of help.

"Yeah and Sasuke isn't any better or worst looking than him. I swear Sakura, you have to plan this crap. You fall in love with the good looking guys and everyone knows the good looking ones are the ones you watch out for! You dork!" I snapped.

She seemed to be taking this little speech in…very slowly. Goodness, I wish she was a dog instead of a human. Her life would definitely be better off.

"So what your saying is that I have bad taste in guys but not really at the same time because they happen to be good looking?" Sakura asked, confused.

I wasn't even going there….

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, let's just go to Ten. She needs us more than anything right now."

Sakura nodded in agreement and we headed over to her next class.

* * *

**Tenten's POV **

I couldn't get my mother's screaming out of my head. All I could hear were her screams and see my little sister being stabbed over and over again.

I stood up and excused myself from class. I ran into the washroom and splashed cold water onto my face. I stood at the sink with water running down my face, feeling queasy and sick to my stomach.

"Ten are you sure you're okay?"

I turned half scared and surprised.

"Whoa! Calm down it's only me. What's going on?" Ino pressed.

"Ino please don't start…"

"Don't Ino please me! Now stop running away and tell me what's wrong!" She shouted.

"I hate this month! I hate Halloween! And I hate Kabuto!" I screamed hysterically.

I began to feel the tears pour out. I fell down and started to sobbed quietly.

"Ten, I'm so sorry.' Ino cooed.

She knelt down beside me and hugged me tightly.

"I knew you were hiding the fact that you were okay. Please don't lie like that anymore. I'm so sorry for everything Ten."

I started to cry a little harder. My heart felt like it was shrinking smaller and smaller. The air became too think to even breathe. I never spoke his name until now. Kabuto.

The person I thought I could trust. The person who killed my family.

* * *

**Neji's POV**

I went home thinking about how hard things must've been for Tenten. She had her family taken from her in a flash. I needed to know more about this event quickly so I went to the local library to look up information.

There she was in the paper. Crying and disheveled.

It read:

Teen sole survivor of Halloween Massacre.

I couldn't believe that her father, mother, and little sister were all gone. On the same night she was helping at the school's Halloween carnival.

She was dropped off at her house not knowing that her father lay in the bathroom already bleeding to death. Her mother hiding in the closet hoping for help to arrive but knowing it wouldn't, and the little sister waiting under the bed for certain death to come.

I tore my eyes away from the paper. I couldn't read anymore. It was like the media made it into a horror novel when they wrote about it in the paper the next morning.

I had to do something about her mood. I was going to change everything, I was going to be the one to make things better for her. After all, I did owe that much to her. She was _my _Tenten. The girl who stole my heart 10 years ago.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought about it! I hope you all read the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

So this is just a preview of what's to come for the next chapters. Although it's not a full chapter I think after much waiting I needed to at least write something for this fic. I don't like how long it's been sitting here without any updates. I'll try my best to make the next chapter fuller and more exciting if this wasn't exciting enough. I'll be busy with my other fic and a garage sale tomorrow, I'll try my best to update again. I hope can satisfy you until then!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! :(**

* * *

I knew that I didn't find living as enjoyable as I used to when my family was alive. Having Neji back only added to my stress. For the life of me, I didn't know why he thought he could just waltz back into my life and think everything would be just like it used to! My family was dead, that's all I could think of! Not him or Ino's party! Nobody could understand how it feels to lose something to precious, so fragile, and so... important. I felt like I was walking around without any skin on. Every moment of this month hurt. I hated October and I hated Halloween.

The second I stepped into the school, I wanted to turn myself right around and get the hell out of here. What was the point in trying anymore? I didn't have anybody that really cared.

I shook the thoughts away and kept replaying the lesson from yesterday in my head. I needed to keep myself busy or else I was going to fall apart.

"Hey Teny, want to eat some homemade cookies Sakura's mother made?" Ino asked me.

I didn't feel like dying today so I passed poiltely.

"No, I think I'm okay. My aunt made a lot of cookies this week and I can't seem to look at a cookie without wanting to gag." I lied.

Ino giggled and continued eating her cookies.

I walked to my locker and to my displeasure I met with pearl eyes. Fuck...

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Can we talk in private? Maybe over dinner tonight?" Neji asked.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. This guy has got to be kidding me, like hell I wanted to go anywhere with him. He'd probably leave me stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"And why would I want to eat with you? I can barely stand to be around you here at school." I answered.

He looked a taken back.

"What's with the attitude? I'm trying to make things right with us. Can you at least try to find it in your heart to just talk to me like we used to?"

I was ready to rip my hair out. Why would nobody leave me alone already!

I huffed and slammed my locker shut.

"Look! I don't want to have anything to do with you. You left me in the park and you didn't care. I moved on! I'm sorry you can't seem to find it in your brain that we are never going to be friends again! Take your lies and shove it up your ass because the last thing I need is more lies in my life. I forgive you for leaving me and being a dick that day but I'm not going there with you again, got it?" I snapped.

Neji hit his locker door and stormed off. Obviously he was pissed but I didn't really care because I had more pressing matters I needed to deal with.

"Hey Ten, are you..." Ino tried to say.

"Ugh! Will everyone just back the fuck off already?! I'm obviously not in a good mood and I don't have time for your stupid parties or boyfriends!" I yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

I probably shouldn't have said that but I couldn't handle this anymore.

I screamed in frustration and stomped out of the school and went to the public bus stop.

* * *

**Ino POV**

"Wh-what just happened?" Sakura asked.

"I think Tenten needs some time alone. We'll talk to her later." I mumbled.

I was hurt by her harsh words but I knew she was under pressure and I bet Neji nagging her every chance he got wasn't helping. I didn't understand what exactly she was feeling but I did know that she needed to keep her mind off of it and I tried by throwing a party.

* * *

**Neji POV**

I started to feel like a desperate chick trying to gain the attention of the popular guy. I hated feeling like a clingy chick. I just want her to sit and talk with me like we used to. But she doesn't want to even be around me. I couldn't handle the situation anymore so I had no choice but to leave. If I hadn't I might've tried defending myself and saying something hurtful.

Either way you look at it, Tenten didn't want to our friendship back and I was to blame for it. It was my stupid mistake that cost me this regret.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe if I just blurted everything out to her and not give her a chance to talk, maybe she would finally hear what I have to say...

* * *

Well, it's a short chapter but it's all I could muster the strength to write. Please review and let me know if it's good or if I should have just kept this to myself until I wrote something better. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
